This Is What Remains
by Hawk-eye-33
Summary: This is what remained, five years after the third world war, after she had lost the only family she had, five years after it all... Vade Makarov still felt empty. She never planned on becoming a soldier, or watching her family die. Vade never wanted any of it to happen. She's seen first hand what war could bring to oneself when she was a girl. And what it left behind. (Oneshot!)


**Hello you guys! The Unloved was the first ever completed project for me and I know many of you loved it.**

 **Alas, it's kind of hard for me to let the story go and I know most of you loved Vade just as much as I did and if you remember the alternate/original ending where Vade lived...**  
 **Well, this is set five years after that ending... :) One shot.. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _[July 17th, 2022_  
 _Credenhill County_  
 _Vade Makarov's small Village Home]_

 _Five years ago..._  
 _It had all come to an end. She lost many people along the way._  
 _Brothers. Friends. Family. Gary Sanderson..._

Vade Makarov sat on the back porch of her small cottage home in Credenhill County. Lighting bugs littered the small yard and a soft breeze blew about despite the summer heat.

 _She watched her brother Yuri get shot in cold blood by a man who had betrayed him one too many times._

 _She listened over the radio as her boyfriend was shot and burned-betrayed, in cold blood by a man they both trusted._

Despite the summer heat, Vade shivered. Her long light caramel hair was pulled into a loose messy bun. She gripped her cup of coffee just a little bit tighter as she brought the cup to her mouth so she could take another sip.

 _Was all that bloodshed worth it?_

Vade felt like she played no part in war world three but yet, she knew she and the rest of the one-four-one, those few members, had played a major part.

Thinking of the past brought tears to Vade's eyes. The 141 was her family- and yet she was the last remaining member. _Vladimir Makarov-her father, her own bloody damned father-had taken it from her._

Vade didn't look at Vladimir as a father- she looked to Captain John Price as a father instead. The man who had adopted her. Making her become Vade Price instead.

 _And now he was assumed dead as well._

Vade left Price on the rooftop that night. He told her to run and she did-without a second thought more or less.

 _But was it the right choice?_

Vase ran and she didn't look back; she didn't stop. She kept running until she reached the waters edge where she finally took off the marriage ring her blood father wore while her mother was still alive.

 _I promised myself that I would never take that ring off til Makarov was dead..._

 _This thought was enough for Vade to set her mug down and look at the ring on her own left ring finger._

 _I didn't say yes to soon did I?_

Vade married Brian almost three years ago. When she was still in her twenty's...

She loved him. She was sure of that. _But did she love him enough to marry him? To put him through everything she had?_

Vade knew she kept her husband up with her nightmares and dreams; she knew her frequent letters that she wrote to the dead. The letters she wrote when she was missing her fallen teammates more than she usually did. When she wished she could talk to them, like the old times.

Vade kept the letters in a simple black folder in the drawer of her nightstand that she and Brian shared. Why she saved them, she honestly had no clue. But she couldn't bring herself to burn them or dispose of them. So she kept them in a plain black folder in the bottom of the two drawers in the mahogany nightstand that sat by her side of the bed, under stacks of drawings and pictures; newspaper clippings and Soap's journal.

 _Soap's journal..._

It had come last year in a small brown box wrapped in smooth brown paper tied with tight string. There was no sender, no information on it except for her name printed in a neat, but also scratchy familiar handwriting in black ink.

Vade shivered again. Pushing the thoughts out of her mind. She checked the time on her wrist watch. Going on eleven... Brian would be home from work soon.

Upstairs she heard her two year son begin to cry. Picking up the half empty glass, she headed inside closing the door softly behind her. Vade set the cup on the counter and headed upstairs to Nathan's room.

It took her about ten minutes to get him back to sleep but once she did she headed to her room. It was time for her to write another letter.

She pulled out fresh paper. This time, the letter would be different. She was going to write her story, so one day someone could read it. She uncapped her pen and settled in her chair writing by the light of the lamp.

 _Dear Nathan,..._

* * *

 **Hello! I decided to try writing in third person, yes it was different but I think it worked out rather well. Thoughts on reading in first vs third?**  
 **Also! Should I let this be, or make another one shot of Vade? Open to any suggestions.**  
 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review? Good or bad, let me know! I love you all. Bye bye!**

 ***Sorry it's so short! I felt like I was dragging on!***

 **Hawk-eye-33**  
 **Over and out.**


End file.
